A Dream Come True
by Marthie-a match made in Heaven
Summary: About Martin and Ruthie. A look at their lives together, and of all the special moments that they experience along the way. Definately a plus for all Marthie fans.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream Come True**

_(Set about 5 years after the finale, and has to do with my favorite tv "couple", Ruthie and Martin (aka. Marthie). In this story, she will start out at 21, and he will be 23)_

Chapter 1

**March 18, 2009- 1:40 pm.**

Ruthie stood in front of the mirror in the room she was getting ready in at the church, just admiring herself in her beautiful strapless, beaded wedding dress. She couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived, and that in 20 short minutes, she would be marrying the love of her life, Martin Brewer. It seemed like just yesterday that he had proposed.

**Flashback-exactly 1 year earlier**

Ruthie stood in front of her closet that evening, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear on her date with her boyfriend, Martin. Tonight was the 2 year anniversary of when they had started dating, and he had told her to get all dressed up for the special evening he had planned. She finally decided on a sparkly black knee length dress with shoes to match. She looked at the clock on the wall-6:35. Martin would be there in about 10 minutes to pick her up. She had a few more things she needed to do before then, so she rushed through them as fast as she could. Just as she finished, she heard her mom call from downstairs.

"Ruthie," Annie said, "hurry on down. Martin's here"

"Okay, mom. Just a minute" After looking herself over in the mirror for just a second, she started downstairs.

As she stood at the top of the stairs, before starting to walk down, Martin looked up at her, and his jaw literally dropped.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful" he said, kissing her.

"Well, you look pretty handsome yourself" she replied. "Shall we go? We don't want to be late now, do we?" And with that, they linked arms, walked out to his car, and headed off to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: I forgot to mention this, but the restaurant they went to was right on the beach. I am, however, going to skip past all the restaurant stuff, like the eating, and all that)._

They had both finished their dinner and dessert, when, all of a sudden, Martin had an idea.

"Hey," he said "why don't we take a nice romantic stroll along the beach?" (by this time, there's a lovely sunset on the horizon)

"Sure" she said. "It's so beautiful out tonight" So they headed down, just walking along the water's edge holding hands, and admiring everything around them.

"You know, ever since I met you, I'd always dreamed that someday, we would end up together, and that when you proposed, this would be exactly how it happened" she said. "Well, I guess one of those dreams has already come true. We did end up together" he said, leaning down to kiss her, "and I couldn't be happier"

"Me too," she said, returning the kiss. They continued to walk, but then, all of a sudden, she stopped.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that we are together, but there's just something missing."

"You're right--something is missing" he said to himself, at the same time turning to look at her. "Okay, Martin" he told himself, this is the perfect time to do this. Don't be nervous. You can do this. And don't worry, she will say yes"

"Ruthie, stop for a minute, and don't ask any questions. Just turn around and close your eyes"

"Okay" she answered, doing what he had said.

He then went over and got the small box out of his jacket pocket, put it in his pants pocket, walked around so that he was in front of her, got down on one knee, then said "Open your eyes"

When she did, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is this what was missing? he asked.

"I…I…I" she started to say, but he cut her off gently.

"Ruthie, I love you more than life itself, and I thank God everyday and night for bringing us together. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't imagine my life without you. He then reached into pocket, pulling out the small box. He turned it around and opened it, revealing a beautiful 5 carat diamond ring. "Ruthie, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Ruthie was stunned, so stunned that she just stood frozen in place for a minute or two, not really believing that this had actually happened. But then, after realizing that indeed it had, she snapped out of it, before smiling really big, and answered

"Martin, I love you more than life itself. Both of my biggest dreams came true, and the reason they did is because of you. So the answer to your question is yes! Nothing would make me happier than to become you wife. He smiled, and preceded to slip the ring on her finger, then embraced her and they kissed passionately.

"I love you so much right now" he said.

"Not as much as I love you" she replied, right before they leaned in to share another kiss.

**End of flashback**

Ruthie was awoken from her little daydream by a knock at the room door.

"Ruthie, it's just about time to start. You ready?" he oldest brother, Matt asked, as he opened the door and popped his head in.

"I've never been more ready" she replied.

"Okay then, let's go", and with that, they headed out to the entrance of the sanctuary, linked arms, and waited. Waited for the music to begin-waited for the moment when she would begin her walk down the aisle, at the end of which would mark the beginning of a whole new life for her. And she couldn't have been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As the music began to play, all the guests turned around, waiting to get a glimpse of Ruthie and Matt as they began to walk in. When they finally did, everyone was in total awe at how beautiful and grown-up she looked, and as they walked down the aisle, she looked up at Martin, and he looked up at her, and they both smiled. As soon as they reached the altar, Matt carefully lifted back her veil, and kissed her on the cheek.

After he did, Eric asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her whole family does, Dad" Matt answered, before going over to stand next to Simon.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be married, speak, or forever hold your peace." Silence followed, so he continued. "All right, let's begin _(turning to Martin)_ "Martin, do you take Ruthie to be your wife"

"I do" he said, looking directly into her eyes.

_(turning to Ruthie)_ " Ruthie, do you take Martin to be your husband?"

"I do" she replied, looking directly into his eyes.

"Okay, Martin and Ruthie have both decided to recite the traditional vows. Martin, as soon as I say a line, I would like for you to repeat it."

"I, Martin Brewer take you, Ruthie Camden to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, Martin Brewer take you, Ruthie Camden to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"to have and to hold"

"to have and to hold"

"from this day forward,"

"from this day forward,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"from this day forward, until death do us part"

"from this day forward, until death do us part"

_(takes the ring, and hands it to Martin)_ "Martin, you may now place this ring on Ruthie's finger as a sign of your never ending love for her. And, as they both smiled at each other, he did just that.

"Ruthie, as soon as I say a line, I would like for you to repeat it."

"I, Ruthie Camden take you, Martin Brewer to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Ruthie Camden take you, Martin Brewer to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"to have and to hold"

"to have and to hold"

"from this day forward,"

"from this day forward,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"from this day forward, until death do us part"

"from this day forward, until death do us part"

_(takes the other ring, and hands it to Ruthie)_ "Ruthie, you may now place this ring on Martin's finger as a sign of your never ending love for him. And again, as they both smiled at each other, she did just that.

They continued to gaze at each other and hold each other's hands, as Eric began to wrap up the ceremony.

"Ruthie and Martin have pledged their love and devotion in front of everyone here today, and so, with the power vested in me by God, and the state of California, I know pronounce you husband and wife (turning to Martin) "You may now kiss the bride"

"With pleasure" Martin replied, causing everyone, including Ruthie, to laugh a little. And then, ever so slowly, they both leaned in, and kissed each other shortly, but passionately.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Martin Brewer" Eric said.

Everyone then stood up and began to cheer and clap, as Ruthie and Martin made their way down the aisle, and outside to the limo that was waiting for them. After making their way through the shower of rice, they waved to everyone before getting in, and then headed off to the reception, and their first gathering as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I took so long to update. A lot has been going on lately--mainly that there was a death in our family last year. So again, I'm sorry, and here is the next chapter. 

Chapter 4

The limo finally pulled up to the reception hall. Martin and Ruthie both got out, and prepared to face the many family and friends,who, no doubt, would barrage them with all sorts of congratulations and well wishes. But before they got to the door, they both stopped.

"You ready for this?" Ruthie asked.

"As long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything" he replied, and kissed her.

"Aww, that's so sweet" she said, kissing him back.

They turned and walked through the door, and down the hall to where the reception was taking place. They stood at the entrance.

"And here they are now-ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer!"

"That's us. You ready?" Martin asked.

"More than ready"

They walked in, and were greeted with a loud chorus of claps and cheers. They just smiled and continued on. After mingling with a few other people, they noticed her parents walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" Annie said, as both she and Eric hugged the happy couple. "Congratulations! So, how's married life for you guys so far?"

"Wonderful, absolutely amazing" Ruthie said, glancing up at her husband.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect" Martin replied, looking down at his wife, before they both leaned for a short little kiss. They smiled at each other, before turning back to her parents.

"Well, we couldn't be happier for you guys. And we wish you all the best" Eric said.

"Thanks, we love you guys" she said, hugging them both.

"All-right, it's now time for Martin and Ruthie's first dance as husband and wife."

Martin held out his hand to Ruthie. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Brewer?"

"You certainly may" she replied, taking his hand, and he lead her out to the dance floor, where he pulled her into a tight embrace and they began to move slowly to the music.

** All I am, all I'll be Everything in this world All that I'll ever need Is in your eyes Shining at me When you smile I can feel All my passion unfolding Your hand brushes mine And a thousand sensations Seduce me 'cause I**

**_Chorus _ **** I do cherish you For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice I will love you still From the depths of my soul It's beyond my control I've waited so long to say this to you If you're asking do I love you this much I do**

** In my world before you I lived outside my emotions Didn't know where I was going 'Til that day I found you How you opened my life To a new paradise In a world torn by change Still with all my heart 'Til my dying day**

**Chorus**

After the song ended,everyone in the room clapped and cheered for the happy couple. As they did,Ruthie wrapped her arms around Martin's neck. They both leaned in close so their foreheads were touching. "I mean every word. I hope you know that" Martin said. "I know. I do, too baby. I do, too. And I always will" Ruthie replied. And with that, they leaned in for one of many more kisses that they would share as husband and wife.

**AN:** Ch.5--finishing up with the reception, and then, the honeymoon.

**Song--I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees**


End file.
